An on-line social network may be viewed as a platform to connect people in virtual space. An on-line social network may be a web-based platform, such as, e.g., a social networking web site, and may be accessed by a user via a web browser. An on-line social network may be a business-focused social network that is designed specifically for the business community, where registered members establish and document networks of people they know and trust professionally. Each registered member may be represented by a member profile. A member profile may be represented by one or more web pages. A member's profile web page of a social networking web site may emphasize employment history and education of the associated member.
A member of on-line social network may be permitted to share information with other members by posting an update that would appear on respective news feed pages of the other members. An update may be an original message, a link to an on-line publication, a re-share of a post by another member, etc. Members that are presented with such an update on their news feed page may choose to indicate that they like the post, may be permitted to contribute a comment, etc.